Ships
Note: This ship list is updated regularly for new information that arrives. If you do edit this list, we ask you to please do not add bias to any of the ships. ''Do not change the description of the ship to something that sounds hateful towards the ship, we want to keep this friendly for the community. Also, we ask you to refrain from adding in ships that are either obscure, or are just plain random. If you add in a ship, for example, Sakura x (anime character), we'll have to remove it. Thank you for reading! >////< Canon Ships TBA One-Sided/Two-Sided Ships TBA Joke Ships '''Carkura' Sakura + Carson is a ship mainly shipped by Phebe, probably due to the fact that she ships SubaYume, and it just so happens that Sakura voices Yume and Carson voices Subaru. When Carson first joined the Productions, him, Phebe, and Sakura were in a call while Carson showcasted his voice talent, and Sakura was fangirling very, very hard. Gashbe [[Phebe|'Phebe']]' + Gasher' is a joke ship that was created through the Aphmau Community Discord Server. The met through there, and have been good friends since. Gasher was invited into the server, but he couldn't do all that much, so Phebe made the 'Staff' role just for him, although she allowed her friends who couldn't do much (Voice Acting & Editing) become Staff as well. Chrilet [[Chris|'Chris']]' + Violet '''is a ship that was randomly created by Chris because they both like memes. It was an odd day that this ship was created, but it's also pretty cute when you see them together. Despite them both being male, we aren't even sure Violet knows this is a thing. '''RedJG' Red x JG Dead Ships (Were once a ship, but died) Phemi Phebe + Mia 'is a ship between two members of the Weeuboo Productions who go to school together; one of the reasons why they are the best ship. Phebe had told us that her and Mia watched an anime called "''Sakura Trick", and that the two main characters (Haruka & Yuu) oddly looked familiar to the two. Although they were not exact, she said that her and Mia would most likely look like that if they ever happened to be anime characters. It also has been spread around that Phebe has a major crush on Mia, and wants Mia to be her girlfriend. We are uncertain about Mia's feelings, but we know that Phebe likes Mia. Mia had just recently confessed to Phebe, but now hates her for an unknown reason. Mia never wants to speak to her again, and never wants to be in a relationship. '''Chrisbe [[Chris|'Chris']]''' + Phebe '''is an odd ship, I must say. It started when Chris would always say "I love you" to Phebe on random days, and she'd normally just say "I love you too" back, but that was during the time she loved Mia. They make jokes about marrying each other and more things related to that; although, it's become more serious recently. Chris is a pretty "dirty-minded" guy, and Phebe honestly says she is a bit herself. She is genophobic, but Chris still accepts her.